Sabrina Masterson (Confessions of a Sorority Girl)
Sabrina Masterson (Jamie Luner) is a the main antagonist in the 1994 Showtime original film "Convessions of a Sorority Girl". The movie takes place in the 1950's. Sabrina, a spoiled and conceited teenager is kicked out of her home and sent by her mother to college, where she pledges Alpha Beta Pi, a sorority house. She rooms with Rita (Alyssa Milano), the sorority president. Rita becomes interested in Rita's boyfriend Mort (Brian Bloom), who owns a tip bar on the beach. She proceeds to try to break up Rita and Mort, and seduce him. When that doesn't work, she becomes progressively desperate. Rita continues to try to befriend Sabrina, and opens up with her about her troubled life. Sabrina helps out one of the other girls Tina (Sadie Stratton), into not getting caught about being pregnant, and so wins her trust. She is then nominated for sorority president, which is in direct opposition to Rita. However, Rita's grades in her French class are not good enough. Therefore, Rita seduces her teacher Professor Leland (David Brisbin) and later blackmails him to get a better grade. She then blackmails Rita to give up her title as sorority, threatening to reveal that her mother is in jail. She reveals Rita's secret, hoping it will also break her up with Mort. Then she seduces Mort into having sex with her. Sabrina then reveals to Rita that she slept with Mort. Rita at first refuses to believe it until Mort admits it. However, Mort turns down Sabrina. Sabrina then tells Joe (Judson Mills), who thinks he is her boyfriend, that Mort raped her. The plan backfires when Mort convinces Joe that he wouldn't do that, and that Sabrina is bad news. Sabrina then convinces Tina to tell everyone that Mort is the father of her baby, and that it would assure her of financial support. Tina is kicked out of campus, and attempts suicide. Tina then admits it was all Sabrina's idea, and the conversation was recorded. Tina later accepts a marriage proposal from Jimmy (Peter Simmons), and Rita decides to rekindle things with Mort. A jealous Sabrina, realizing she has been caught, hits Mort with a bat and beats up Rita. She locks them into Mort's bar and sets it on fire, leaving them to burn to death. However, they are rescued by Jimmy and Sabrina is arrested. Trivia *Jamie Luner appeared as villainesses Marianne Danforth in the 2006 TV move, The Perfect Marriage. *Jamie Luner appeared as the evil Elizabeth Rodriguez in the 2007 episode "Lying Down with Dogs" for the TV series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. *Jamie Luner appeared as Toni Marshall in the 2012 TV movie, Stalked At 17. *Jamie Luner appeared as Jessica Slate in the 2013 Lifetime film, The Perfect Boss. Gallery f4ba3e0b38ea1b06bb854882e62b2bde.jpg confessions-of-a-sorority-girl-lg.jpg f2af090d904b0463d4fb896ad18220af.jpg x1080-T3f.jpg JamieLuner_17.jpg fa913d0e5a38e097cf6442013879bf57.jpg 1994_Confessions_of_a_Sorority_Girl_07.jpg luner8.jpg 4cf4201aa0fb0036d3d0d0d8fea36556.jpg luner7.jpg luner12.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Redhead Category:Sunglasses Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Bikini Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Sex Category:Femme Fatale Category:Attempted Murder Category:Conspirator Category:Jealous Category:Catfight Category:Blackmailer Category:Fur Category:Smoker Category:Rich Category:Schoolgirl Category:Low Cut Top Category:Bare Stomach